Leo, Leo, Leo
by ForeverAnimagus
Summary: Calypso is alone and she thinks about Leo, and this new feeling she has for him. HoH SPOILERS.


**Of course, all rights are uncle Rick's.**

**I just felt like writing Caleo. Caleo's awesome.**

**Technically HoH FanFiction, includes spoilers.**

* * *

Calypso sat at her mended table, smiling like an idiot, and running a long finger over the crack. 'Leo,' she could almost hear it shout. Leo. Leo, Leo, Leo. Wherever she went she would hear his name, hear his excited voice, see his ruffled hair, feel his boiling skin which her fingers once accidentally brushed against... His name became a mantra. Leo. Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo. Leo who will come back for her. Leo who promised. Leo who didn't want to leave her behind. Leo. Leo who hated her as much as she hated him, Leo who burnt through his clothes regularly, Leo who saw her saw somebody to stay with. Leo, the one who let her dream of a future. Leo who laughed and hoped and created and took it for absolutely granted that he was getting her off her island. Leo who was surprised when she expected him to leave alone.

She will be disappointed. He will not return, she knew, but she sat at her table, smiling like an idiot, running her finger along the crack because of Leo. Leo, Leo, Leo. She played stupid games, drowned herself in hope, all because of him. She should be mad at him. She should curse him, like she did her every other visitor, every other forgetful hero, but she couldn't. Not Leo. Not Leo, who was not a hero, who truly believed she can leave and will leave. She could not curse Leo. Instead, she played pretend, building a false future for her and Leo. Leo, Leo, Leo.

She saw a future with him more clearly than she could see the present. A future with Leo, in a shop selling fresh fruit and mechanics, singing and laughing. She would do the singing. He would do the laughing. Leo always did the laughing. He laughed at her jokes, laughed when she said she hated him and laughed when she finally admitted to loving him, not a cruel laugh, but Leo's surprised, nervous laugh that rang through the treetops every morning, which the birds imitated and the thunder mocked when it came. Leo's laugh. Her singing. Leo, Leo, Leo. Leo's practical clothes which she copied for herself, and his crazy mind that sprayed in all directions, that splattered on hers and left her creating wild inventions from scraps and found treasures that she left unused to show Leo when he would come back. Leo, Leo, Leo. And every invention was decorated with her crystal, the one that Leo reminded her of and the one whose beauty she could finally see, because it wasn't the brightest crystal, but it gleamed and reflected the island and reminded her of Leo. Of Leo, Leo, Leo.

Her heart leaped at every wave, every odd illusion of the water, every fish leaping into view. She knew it was impossible, but every time, she saw Leo, Leo, she saw his brown hair and strange clothes and bright eyes, and then it was gone and she found that it was no more than a plank lifted by the ocean, the ocean she has grown to hate because it separated Leo from is mission and friends, because it broke Leo's heart and with it it broke hers, because Leo deserved to be happy, she knew. Leo, Leo who proved to her that she wasn't useless or helpless and that she could one day have a future outside of the island. Leo. Her Leo? No. Just Leo. His own Leo. Unique Leo. Leo, Leo, Leo.

Leo, who told her she could do it, she could escape. That she did not have to rely on others for whatever short-lived happiness they gave her. Leo, who defended her and his friends and everybody against the entire world, who told her stories of islands far away and stores and tales of heroes that in Leo's voice became people, with weaknesses and strengths and quirks and mistakes, the way she had never heard before. Leo. Leo, Leo, Leo. Leo, who told her of a ship that he had built with his very hands, of a friend he was not strong enough to save and that inspired him. Leo, who told her that it mattered, who showed her that he cared, for her and for the world and for his friends. Leo, who was sincere and hopeful and completely crazy, who left her smiling like an idiot, tracing a crack in a wooden table, hearing and seeing and feeling him in every corner of her island. Leo, who at the end, hurt her more than anybody else.

* * *

**Written for the 750 Words challenge at 750words . com**


End file.
